Traffic barricades are commonly used to warn vehicle traffic and pedestrians of danger and block off restricted areas. Barricades made of molded plastic have been known for some time. Examples are found in the Stehle et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,406 and 3,950,873, and the Glass U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,186 and 4,624,210. Barricades illustrated in these patents include two panel units hinged together so that they can be spread apart for use and collapsed for storage or transport. The individual panel units are one piece, integral, hollow plastic panels, formed by rotational or blow molding. The lower hollow sections may contain ballast.
These plastic traffic barricades were a great improvement over conventional steel and wood barricades. They are rugged, yet cause less damage to vehicles if inadvertently struck. Through the use of ballast in the units the center of gravity of the barricade is lower than either wood or metal barricades. The result is a barricade less susceptible to being blown over by wind. Other features typically incorporated in such barricades are bright colored reflective horizontal panels, flashing lights or signs, and a structural member near the bottom where a sand bag can be placed if additional ballast is required.
As previously pointed out, the barricades are collapsed for storage or transport. When transported they are normally handled in collapsed form. However, it is frequently necessary to move them about, on the job, so to speak, while in spread apart form. In either mode, the plastic barricade industry has long needed a simple and inexpensive carrying grip, handle, or device for them.